Sometimes A Dream is Just that, A Dream: Part 2
by RemyLeBeauThief
Summary: Logan and Remy's love will be tested beyond there thoughts will they survive it or will it undo them? (Summary sucks I know)
1. Chapter 8: Logan's Concerned and Seeks X

**Chapter 8—Logan's Concerned and Seeks Xavier's Advice**

Logan storms into Chuck's office ignoring the fact Xavier was on the phone, "we need to talk, I'm worried about Remy."

Xavier sighed and hangs up the phone after promising Moria he'd call her back later. "What has happened for this to transpire?"

Logan paced the small office rubbing the back of his neck at conflict with his troubled thoughts. "Hell Chuck, I don't know…" releases a ragged sigh and plops down on the couch causing it to groan from the weight of his animation skeleton. "I've found out more about the kid in the past few days than I have in the last six years that I have known him."

Xavier listened to Logan as he spoke about the resident Cajun, "Gam…" corrects himself quickly, "Remy has always been a very private person, I've often tried to get him to talk to me about his troubles. I'm glad to hear that he has trusted you enough to open up to you about his past."

"Well we are fucking each other, Chuck. I don't plan on trying to kill him like Rogue and the rest of the X-Men did." Logan growled out with venom laced in his voice, he didn't give a rats ass if Xavier knew about him and the kid. But he was going to make it quite clear he didn't care what Xavier or any of the other X-Men thought.

Xavier nodded his head, he had expected something was going on between the two, but was a little more surprised Logan announced it. From his understanding Logan hadn't wanted anyone to know of this certain love affair. "I take it your feelings for Jean have been replaced by another red read? I'm happy for both of you, you're both perfect for each other."

"Ya really think so, Chuck?" Logan asked with some uncertainty in his voice.

"Don't you believe you're a prefect match for one other?" Charles asked with some concern in his voice.

"Sometimes I wonder if…I don't know Chuck I love the brat, he makes me feel young again, he needs protection, he needs a friend someone to care, and love him." Logan spilled out in a rush.

Xavier nods his head with a hint of a smile on his face knowing Logan's answer already he asks, "are you with him because you need each other or because you truly love him, Logan?"

Logan sighed aloud as he stared at his hand, "at first it was because he needed someone to care for him, someone to make him feel wanted, to feel he was worth loving. I saw myself in his eyes, I saw his soul, he was ready to die after Antarctica…I've been there Chuck in his place more time than once. The first time Mariko pulled me back the second time it was Jeannie. The kid never had anyone besides O he could truly count on, I seriously believe he would have killed himself if I didn't step in and hold him that night. I'll admit it Chuck, it started off as a fling, a onetime thing. I told myself I was still in love with Jeannie and I think part of him knew that, but one look in those eyes of his I could see the pain he was in. It was then I realized I was no better than Rogue playing him, so I jumped him as an escape goat to my own needs. He knew, yet he stayed and helped me with my pain, ignoring his own. That's when I feel in love with him Chuck, he really is a selfless person. When the whole Sinister thing happened, he told me a few things about his past, I felt like someone has punched me in the gut. I then realized how much I truly hurt him before, but he still trusted me enough to share his heart with me." Logan explained in a huff.

Xavier was silent for a moment; he suspected at first that Logan might have added more fuel to the fire. "Where do you see yourself five years, ten years, and twenty years from now?"

"Hell Chuck, I'd be happy to make it through one year with the brat. I truly love him, but I'm scared I'll end up hurting him like so many had before me." Logan explained. "I could see myself married to him, but I'll end up out living him and lose him…I don't know…I do know I can't live without him, I'll kill for him if he asked me to."

Xavier smiled hearing Logan's confessions, "have you told him this?"

"No…" Logan sighed, "I don't know if he feels the same about me, could you maybe to talk him about it? Ya I know it sounds dumb, I can face Sabretooth and Bucket head but I can't talk to Remy about my feelings. I'm worse than Jub's on PMS," growls out in frustration.

"You haven't asked him this yourself yet?" Xavier voiced.

"No…how would I begin to ask him such a thing? Without him thinking something bad is to happen? Could you maybe…please…" Logan asked.

"It seems to me you both could use some counselling with your relationship, you can either try on your own or both you and Remy can come and talk to me. I'd be glad to help you both through this." Xavier stated.

"I'll think about it, Chuck" Logan stated as he stood up and headed toward the door, turns after opening the door, "thanks for the talk, it helped." And with that Logan walked out of Xavier's office and went in search of a Cajun.

Xavier sighed as he went over the conversation in his mind, pick up the phone to call Moria back, when an sudden e-mail catches his attention from Nick Fury the head of the SHIELD operation. Replaces the phone and opens the e-mail, which read:

_ Xavier,_

_ Consider this payment received, someone had been trying to dig up information on the thief called Gambit within your group. I have intercepted this information and terminated the investigation. _

_ Nick Fury_

_ P.S. Inform Gambit as much as I would enjoy nailing his ass to the wall, I owe you X-Men a free pass. Tell him be careful where he leaves those dame smoke buds of his._

Xavier reads the letter twice before dialing Nick Fury private line getting his voice mail he left a message. "Yes, Nick this is Xavier, I have received your e-mail. If you could call me back at your earliest convince thank you." Hangs up and contacts Logan telepathically ~~Logan, please inform Remy when he gets a moment to come to my office, it is very important.~~

Logan grumbles out hearing Chuck in his head, ~~I'll tell him.~~ Watches Remy as he strips down slowly and teasingly in front of him. "Damn, kid you'll be the death of me. Oh Chuck wants to talk to ya to kid."

"Non, not yet…am not through wit your body yet al 'more." Remy purred out as he climbed onto Logan and ravished his body with his mouth. "All mind chere."


	2. Chapter 9: Shocked Yet

**Chapter 9: Shocked Yet…**

** ~2 hours Later~**

Remy enters Xavier's office after having a wonderful playtime in the sheets with Logan. "You wanted to talk to moi, 'fessor?"

"Yes, Remy do come in, I received an e-mail from Nick Fury a few hours ago concerning you, I thought you'd like to read over it." Xavier explained.

"Merci," Remy answered as he walked around the desk and read other the e-mail. "Did he say who was asking about moi?"

"No, would you like to call from in here? I was unable to get into contact with him earlier." Xavier explained.

"Merci, 'fessor but I'll deal wit dis." Remy answered as he pulled out his phone and dialed Nick's personal cell smiles hearing Nicks voice, "ello' uno Cyclops fan." Remy teased.

"LeBeau, how'd you get this number, on never mind, What is it?" Nick asked with a bit of heat in his voice, already making a mental note to change his number again.

"Merci, fer de heads up, but who's been asking about moi." Remy asked.

"Listen here LeBeau, I don't like you, I careless if tomorrow I read about your death in the paper. I don't owe you a damn thing, but like I told Xavier your name popped up in the database along with your DNA you left on some cigarette butts." Nick answered.

"Dere no denying it, Nick you know you love moi or you wouldn't have sent de e-mail." Remy teased as he sat on the edge of Xavier's desk and doodled on a sheets of paper. "So who's looking moi up?"

Nick fumed in pint up anger at Remy's statement, a few key strokes later, Nick brings up the information and sends it to Xavier's e-mail. "I sent everything I have to Xavier's e-mail, don't call this number again LeBeau." Nick stated as he hung up. "Damn that man."

Chuckles at the dead line and turns to Xavier, "he sent you another e-mail, if ya wouldn't mind printing up de information fer moi."

Xavier smiles as he opens the email and prints the pages, "Remy I'd like to discuss your and Logan's relationship, if you have a moment to spare."

Slowly takes the papers off the printer and turns towards Xavier, "non, I'd rather not, merci fer dis." Walks quickly out of Xavier's office and heads to the boathouse where he and Logan lived. Spreading the printed papers out on the kitchen table, Remy pours over the information his eyebrow's draw together at the photo of the young women in the file. Nick had only sent the basic information including: photo, name, age, job, reason. Opening up his laptop Remy decided to dig a little deeper coming up with more information.

**Name:** Samantha "Sam" Howlett

**Age: **20

**Relations:**

**Mother: **Alexandria Antee Howlett—Deceased

**Father:** Unknown (See mother's info.)—MIA—believed to be dead

**Grandmother:** Mary-Ann Antee Weathers—Living

**Uncle:** Victor Creed—Most Wanted

**Occupation:** Youngest investigator reporter—The Globe

Remy's heart-rate increased reading not only Victor's name, but the name Alexandria is seemed so familiar. Clicking on Alexandria's name, her photo pops up with her life history.

**Name: **Alexandria Antee Howlett—Deceased

**Age: **24

**Husband: **James Logan Howlett—MIA

**Child: **Samantha "Sam" Howlett—Orphaned at age 3

**Cause of death:** Alexandria was killed July 7, 1993 during the collapsing of Settles Opera House final performance of Phantom of the Opera…

Remy sat froze at the computer starring into the eyes of his past. He killed Sam's mother and Logan's wife? Remy scrolled up to Logan's name, his heart hammering in his chest. "Oh my god, Logan was married? He has a daughter too?"

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 10: Confessions and Surprises

**Chapter 10: Confession and Surprises**

Remy printed out all the information and collects all the papers and walked upstairs to see Logan laid out in bed snoring slightly. Stripping down to his shorts he lays the printed information on Logan's bedside table and slips under the covers to cuddle up next to Logan's warm body. Fear literally gripping his heart that he might lose Logan after tonight.

Logan smiles in his sleep feeling Remy curl up against him, wraps his arm around him in return and pulls him into his arms and kisses the top of his head. Mumbles out, "took ya long enough…" feeling Remy trembling in his arms and smelling of fear, Logan opens his eyes and stares into Remy's exotic red on black eyes. "Kid…? What's wrong… did Chuck say something to ya?"

Remy shakes his head no against Logan's chest.

Logan sits up pulling Remy against him, "what is it kid? You're scaring me..." rubs his hands up and down Remy's arms trying to sooth him, "babe…?"

"Don't ya just hate it when you think you are happy and nothing can ruining it until your past comes up and bites ya in de ass?" Remy mumbled.

Logan looks down on Remy, "What is it kid?"

"Remember I told ya about dat women I killed in Settle?" Remy asked.

"Now kid, I done told ya that wasn't your fault," Logan said.

"How can ya say dat? She was your wife!" Remy nearly screamed in hysterias.

Logan froze, "Wife? What are you going on about? I ain't married."

Remy pulled out of Logan's arms and reached over him to grab the papers he had put on his table and hands them to Logan. "I'm sorry please don't hate moi, chere." Remy pleaded.

Logan took the papers and read through them, reaching over to his nightstand he pulled the photo he kept from Settle out. "I'll be damn," points the Samurai swords out to Remy in the picture mirror reflection, "those are my swords I knew they looked familiar, don't remember her or the girl, quit saying that kid. I ain't mad at ya; you said Nick sent ya this? You sure it isn't bullshit…maybe he's fucking with your head and trying to start shit."

"Oui, in part…" takes a sheet from the stack, "dis is what he sent, I just dug deeper into Samantha's life and when I saw de photo of her mother I just…I…I was shocked it was as if I saw a ghost dat came back to haunt moi." Remy explained.

"So this kid Sam is hunting for you?" Logan asked.

"Oui, according to Nick she be awful fucking determined to find moi. I can only guess why." Remy stated.

"So we go find her, then." Logan suggested, "see what her angle is, why she's hunting for you and all."

"Oh ha right, you her supposed father and de man dat killed her ma showing up at her house, yep dat is a real smart idea…mmhmm." Remy sarcastically joked.

"Well fine you arrange a meeting and I'll be not far behind ya, for support." Logan suggested as he set the papers aside and slipped a arm around Remy and pulled him closer to him.

"Are ya not concerned, dis child might be yours and Victor as in Sabretooth be her uncle? Which means either Victor is Alexandria's brother or yours?" Remy shuddered at the thought.

Logan sighed, "Victor's my brother, kid."

Remy sits up rather quickly and stares down at Logan in shock, "wha…? How long have ya known dis?"

Logan glazes up at Remy and releases a huge sigh, "I don't go around shouting it out to everyone I know. I've always known just didn't know how to tell ya is all, truthfully after what ya told me he did to ya in the tunnels…" runs his fingers over the clawed scar marks on Remy's abdomen and backside leading down to his hips. "I didn't want to tell ya, I was so pissed and angry at what he did to you I paid him a visit. I cleaned that bastards clock good and told him if he never laid a hand much less a claw on ya I'd take he's head off."

"Well how about 'ey Remy, by de way Chaton is moi brother jus' so ya know and all." Remy said on a sour note, "besides I never told ya anything 'bout what happened in de tunnels, ya must have got dat from him."

"DAMNIT, REMY!" Growls out in frustration, "it's not something I'm proud of alright, so fucking drop it!" Logan snapped, "doesn't take a genius to figure it out kid."

"I'd say," Remy mumbled as he laid back down into Logan's arms, "ya need to check dat attitude of yours gonna give yourself an ulcer."

"Fuck you tramp." Logan snapped.

"Feel better mon Captainton?" Remy asked.

"No," Logan states as he gets up suddenly deposits Remy on the bed and pulls on his jeans looks around the floor for his shirt.

Remy sits up and watches Logan move around the room pulling on his jeans and hunting for his shirt, "where ya going?"

"What are you my mother now? I have to tell you every move I make too, just because were fucking doesn't mean I have to check in and tell you all my fucking plans," Logan growled out thoroughly pissed.

Stares at Logan shocked at he's heated words, sighs and lays back down, "non, jus' concerned is all." Remy mumbled as he turns away from Logan to stare at the wall.

Having given up looking for his shirt his hand freezes on the door handle the anger melting away. Logan felt bad for snapping at Remy, walks back over to the bed and sits down on the edge of the bed in front of Remy glances down at him. Reaches out and runs his fingers through Remy's silky hair, "I thought of heading to the danger room again, I won't be gone long." Leans down and kisses Remy on the forehead, stands up.

"Oui, fine whatever ya want to do." Remy sighed as he closed his eyes trying to keep himself from crying in front of Logan.

Logan walks over to the door, glances back over at his lover smelling the salt from his tears, and sighs before exiting the room. Rubs his eyes feeling terrible for hurting Remy like that to many thoughts running through his head. One being how to make up to Remy and two 'I have a daughter?'


End file.
